dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Magneto Vs. Mewtwo
mags vs mew2.png NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX Pre-Fight A shadowy figure walks through a dark hallway. Though his form is large, and his steps heavy, there is a certain knowledge in them. This man knows exactly what he’s doing. At the end of the corridor awaits a steel door. With complete irregard for the steel barrier, he continued his brisk pace and walked upon the entrance. Still unwavering his pace, he continued to step forward. As he walked, the metal itself bent around his body, as though it had transformed its very matter from solid to liquid. The man entered the room; a cloak sprawled over his head hid his identity, though he would have no need for anonymity soon. The room was large, but the giant structure in the middle of the room attracted most viewer’s attention instead. Though it hummed quietly, it was otherwise sleek and completely streamlined. The purpose of this machine would remain an enigma to most, but the man knew its cause and his goal. With palm outstretched, he crushed the tons of metal with but a thought. It folded against itself as though it were a tin can; all the genius craft and consideration that had been used to create it was wiped away in a mere instant. “That did not belong to you.” A voice calmly boomed. From the opposite side of the room, a beast levitated to the floor, seemingly having only just teleported in. At the sight of this creature, the man threw off his cloak, revealing his crimson red armor, highlighted by purple ornaments. On his helm rested his trademark helmet, specially designed to keep psychic activity out of his head. “I am Magneto!” The man proclaimed. “Your death machine has harassed my people for the last time!” With his words, he rose himself into the air, battle-ready. “Very well. If you so wish to throw your life away, I’ll happily help you do so.” Mewtwo countered. However, Mewtwo was completely oblivious to Magneto’s psychological protection. Regardless, he rose himself into the air as well, and glared into his opponent’s eyes. HERE WE GOOOOOOO! (Cue Magneto's Theme) Mewtwo teleported instantaneously, appearing before Magneto. Catching his enemy off-guard, he delivered an uppercut powered by dark energy. The swipe slashed Magneto’s armor, leaving a gash in the metal. Magneto quickly countered, forcing the metal in his armor to rip forward as though a spear had pierced him from behind. The armor snapped forward, “punching” Mewtwo at close range with the impact of a cannonball. Mewtwo keeled over, evidently impacted by the blow, but was otherwise fine. He teleported once more, appearing behind Magneto. The old man groaned, as he had no way to stop the lab-rat from teleporting everywhere. It reminded him of a certain blue X-Man. Now behind Magneto, cloaked in the shadows, Mewtwo used his psychic power to lift the ground blow Magneto. Noticing the ground shaking and cracking open, Magneto rolled away, quickly taking a slab of metal from the wall and hurling it behind him as though it were a boomerang. The metal liquefied, then solidified into a spear. It met a target with a “SHINK”, but did not pierce Mewtwo. The genetic Pokemon used the ground as a shield, protecting himself from harm. Magneto stood, raising his hands once more, and called forth an uncountable volley of metal spears. As the wall was stripped of its material, it began to reveal the wooden framework behind it, and some dim light began to creep in. The Brotherhood of Evil Mutant’s leader launched his spears into Mewtwo’s shield, immediately covering it in thousands of shards. From afar it would appear as though Mewtwo was hiding behind a giant porcupine. Mewtwo quickly retaliated, using his damaged shield as a weapon; he bent the shield into a lengthy spear, and swung it as though it were a bat. Magneto called forth a door to shield him, but the impact knocked him and the door into the wooden support beams. Magneto tumbled past the framework, toppling it and bringing down the entire infrastructure. Luckily the door covered Mageto’s body, and wood was almost never a threat to his magnetic barriers. As the debris cleared, Magneto stood. For a moment, he was unsure if Mewtwo had been caught in the destruction. A blue energy sphere revealed his answer. In the safety of Barrier, Mewtwo rose slowly, eyes glowing. The increasing barrier shook the very ground itself, creating a light magnitude. Mewtwo harnessed his Barrier’s energy and focused it into a Hyper Beam, and fired at Magneto. If Magneto hadn’t regularly dealt with quick, instantaneous blasts from Cyclops, he may have been caught in the blast. Alas, he evaded the laser with little time for mistake. His old bones rattled at the proximity of Hyper Beam, but Magneto had seen and endured worse. Mewtwo retracted his arms, eyes reverted from its eerie blow glow. He breathed in, exhausted from the energy it took to use Hyper Beam. Magneto began to channel his powers through the ground, creating an electromagnetic link with the metal surrounding Mewtwo’s fortress. Mewtwo nearly recovered himself when he realized Magneto was preparing something. “I must know…” Mewtwo determined. He closed his eyes and focused his mind to link with his opponent’s, but found nothing. In his mind, it was as if the world was completely black. Magneto’s mind barely shone, protected by his special helmet. “What? How?” Mewtwo asked himself, startled. No one had been able to keep Mewtwo out of their minds until now. With the time nearly wasted, Mewtwo summoned his Spoon and charged forward. Magneto saw the giant weapon, and instinctively gestured forward to control it. When nothing happened, he realized the spoon must have been a psychological creation. Mewtwo advanced as a blurr, smashing into Magento’s bones and scraping his armor. Magneto struggled to keep his focus on the Fortress’ metal, but managed to endure Mewtwo’s assault. As Mewtwo charged his blade, Magneto raised one of the northern towers from Mewtwo’s fortress as a shield. Like a knife through hot butter, Mewtwo cleaved the tower in half. Magneto raised himself into the air, now ready to unleash his attack. Mewtwo saw this, and charged his attack as well. The X-Men’s enemy lifted the entirety of Mewtwo’s fortress, metal and all, whilst the clone of Mew charged a sphere of intense psychic energy. No one spoke a word, yet gazed into each other’s weapons of destruction. At once, Magneto and Mewtwo unleashed their attacks. Mewtwo’s energy sphere obliterated the fortress, practically vaporizing it entirely. Magneto hadn’t expected his attack to work, however; he flew to the ground after launching the fortress, waiting for Mewtwo’s opening. (Cue Distortion World) First, Mewtwo believed Magneto to be dead. He quickly reconsidered once he felt a spear penetrate his abdomen. “Fool! You think this assault will kill me?” Mewtwo boasted. Though he was mighty, the spear effectively pinned him and rendered him immobile. Magneto walked in front of Mewtwo slowly, before stopping in front of Mewtwo. With grim silence, Magneto glared at Mewtwo, then removed his helmet. The Ultimate Pokemon could now finally read Magneto’s mind. In an instant, Mewtwo saw all of Magneto’s life. In the mere flash, he could see and feel the pain he endured as a child, and the struggle of leading a revolution for his people. In a way, Mewtwo felt he could relate. Magneto simply stood, staring at Mewtwo. For the first time since his birth, Mewtwo felt as though he could shed a tear. He had been persecuting Mutants for his own goals and hadn’t even realized how similar his cause was to Magnetos. Deep in thought, Mewtwo was too busy lamenting to notice the volley of steel spears headed toward him. Magneto replaced his helmet and walked away as the spears penetrated Mewtwo at once, each in a different spot. Magneto never looked back. DBX Category:Tewn Lonk Category:'Comic Books VS Video Games' themed DBXs Category:'Anti-Hero vs Anti-Hero' themed DBXs Category:Completed DBX FIghts Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:DBXs with Music